The Eyes Have It
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Totally cliche idea, I don't own at all... I just own the twist I have on it! Going to rewrite soon... Anyways, the summary: What starts out as an innocent mission to find a friend turns into a life changing moment. Lil bit of Robstar.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! First attempt at Teen Titan fanfiction... So I'm using a totally overused and cliche idea! WHOOT! Haha, sorry, but I don't own TT! Enjoy! And tell me if I'm keeping the characters in check, okay? Thanks!**

"Have you seen Robin?"

BB groaned as he slid his hand over his face, trying to hide his aggravation. She had been asking him constantly for the last 24 minutes. 24 extremely long minutes.

"Star, for the last time, I haven't seen Robin since this morning.." explained BB slowly to the Tameranian**(is that how you spell it?**) girl, hoping that she would finally get the clue and leave him alone to play his precious video games.

"Oh... so you HAVEN'T seen him?" asked Star innocently as she hovered above the ground.

"NO!" shouted BB, his veins popping in frustration. "Check the roof, he's always there!"

Star smiled and hugged her friend quickly.

"Thank you Beast boy... I could have never found friend Robin without you!" With that she flew up the stairs, leaving BB sighing a breath of relief.

"Finally she's gone..." muttered BB under his breath. His hands reached for a silver controller. It was almost in his grasp when-

"BB, you up for a two player game?" asked Cyborg as he slid onto the leather couch. BB yelped and glared at him, clearly fuming.

"Er...what I do?" asked Cyborg as he began to slowly back away.

**Liney:(my personal line break OC) Hey! First time in Teen Titan land! *sees BB throwing spatulas* er...continuing on with the story..**

Her red hair fluttered in the wind as she came to an abrupt stop on the top of the Teen Titan's Tower.

"Friend Robin! Where have you been? I have been so happy for you to try my delicious cooking!" laughed Starfire cheerfully as she held up what appeared to be a non edible dish.

Robin's ears perked up as he turned around, revealing an astonishing sight. Starfire gasped, her dish clattering to the ground with a gasp.

The food, now forgotten, was the last thing on Star's mind as she stuttered out:

"R-Robin, what happened to your mask?"

The boy wonder was indeed maskless. His slick jet black hair hadn't changed. In fact, it made his-

-violet eyes pop out even more.

"Oh c- Star, I can explain!" he said, slipping on his mask once more. Star floated over and traced her fingers around his mask. Robin blushed immensely but made no sign of stopping her. Her delicate fingers pried off the mask as she stared into those stunning violet eyes once more.

"Robin, why haven't you taken off your mask before?" asked Starfire quietly as she gazed into his eyes.

"Because... I-"

**And I think I'm going to leave it at that...did it turn out terrible for a TT fic? I'm just so used to writing DP, and I'm attempting to expand my fanfics... So do you think I should continue this, or just leave it open ended? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! I apologize in advance for the horribleness of this writing...I am just going blank right now, so I don't own TT and enjoy this bad ending...:/ Meh, might rewrite this. Fact, I KNOW I'm going to rewrite this...just not tonight...thanks for your awesome reviews**!

He huffed and looked at her, showing sorrow in his violet eyes.

"It was...the color of my mother's eyes..." he said quietly.

"But is you mother not living still? Shouldn't you be proud of your heritage?" questioned Starfire as she reached for Robin's hand. She laid hers down on his, and Robin didn't even glance at it as he bit his lip.

"She's dead." he said flatly. Starfire gasped and looked at him.

"I am sorry, friend Robin...I didn't know..." she said softly. Her hand slipped away from his as she stood up and brushed off the dirt from her skirt.

"I should leave..." she said, hovering above the ground. She turned around and was about to fly off.

"No. Don't leave, stay..." commanded Robin. Starfire looked over her shoulder and gave him a confused glance.

"But I thought you were upset..." she said in a questioning tone. Robin sighed and stood up, his cape fluttering in the light breeze.

"I am, but I'd rather have someone with me than to be alone.." he admitted, turning slightly pink. Starfire smiled and floated back towards him, sitting down extremely close to him. Robin didn't mind, in fact, the boy blunder seemed to be moving closer to Starfire.

"Robin, I am sorry for your loss..." said Starfire, choosing her words carefully, "but on my planet, we mourn, and then we let go..."

Robin sighed.

"Six years. Six years since my mother and father died..." He slipped on his thin black mask once more.

"This..." he said, indicating to the mask, "masks my pain. You can't see pain though a mask, right?" he asked sadly. He stood up and sighed.

"I thought not... See you in the training room Star..." he said, slowly walking down the stairs.

"ROBIN!" cried out Starfire in a rush. He turned around briefly. She gave him a small smile.

"You were brave for unmasking yourself..." She floated over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I..admire that..." She giggled and flew into the setting sunset, leaving Robin standing dumbstruck.

"Maybe I should take off my mask more often..."

**Cheesy, overused, but hey! It's something! :)**


End file.
